Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a nonvolatile memory.
Information
Nonvolatile memory devices, such as Phase-Change Memory (“PCM”), flash memory, or Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (“EEPROM”) are sometimes packaged within an electrical system. For example, such nonvolatile memory devices may be sold within a computer system or a digital camera, for example. Such nonvolatile memory devices may be coupled to a bus and data may be transmitted over such a bus from a processor to a nonvolatile memory device for storage, for example.
Information such as data or program code may be transmitted over a bus to a nonvolatile memory, where it may be written for storage. Similarly, information may be read, or retrieved, from a nonvolatile memory and transmitted over a bus to an electronic component such as a processor.